


is this it?

by rnadoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Falling out of love is like a slap. It's brief, it hurts, and is over before you realized it had even started.





	is this it?

**Author's Note:**

> damn rinharu!!!! anyways THANKS FOR READING I LOVE YALL comment if you'd like or have any criticisms! ♡

Recently, you realized you had fallen out of love. Not because the relationship was bad, or that it had flaws. Not because Rin wasn't a good person, and not because you weren't a good person. Not because you hated him. You felt as if the spark just wasn't there anymore, that it had fizzled out.  
  
You realized this while walking home with Rin one day. It was the summer, and the cicadas were calling out; you felt like you needed to. The last thing you remember was your face stinging wildly, Rin running in the opposite direction and tears brimming in your own eyes. You'd never considered yourself a talkative person, but you guess that you had said enough to set Rin off, understandably.  
  
Rin didn't attempt to talk to you for a week. You weren't too worried; Rin was stubborn and could hold a grudge. When he finally came to you, it was at your house. You heard a gentle knock on your front door and opened it to find Rin, his eyes red and puffy. "I'm breaking up with you now," he choked out, his voice cracking on his tears, "officially."  
  
You drew in a breath. 'Isn't that what I did last week?' was the thought that popped into your mind. You chose to nod a small, polite nod. "Thank you," you say quietly. He barks a grieving laugh. "'Thank you'? You're thanking me for breaking up with you?" You nod again, tipping your head to the side. "For doing it in person." You see Rin's body go rigid when you say that. He takes a shaky breath and manages to squeeze out one word: "Bye." And then he was gone.  
  
You stood in your doorway for a few minutes after that, keeping the door open. It felt weird to say, but you felt alright. You felt like a inexplicable weight had been lifted off of your shoulders. You sigh and stare at the ground. You could see the faintest drops of tears on your stoop.


End file.
